Mischiefmakers and kisses
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: Ch13:Pre-slash. When Sirius comes into the Hospital Wing, with an inflamed cheek,Looney Lupin can't help but want to kiss it better. Kiss on the cheek We're friends. Series of one-shots,drabbles centering around inly RLSB. Some JPLE.
1. Break

**A/N:Hey guyyyyssss!XD!So this fic is basically going to be a collection of one-shots, drabbles, all of that so when an idea pops up it will be updated and you don't exactly have to wait ages for the next chapter and all!;D**

**And just so you know, I usually like writing angst, for some unknown reason they just come to me easily...weird yeah since I'm usually such a happy person!XD!So the first chapter is all angsty but i'm following it up with a lighter short chapter. Only because this is the first time I actually want to update with two chapters at once!Yay!Happy reading loveliiies!**

**Warning: Loads of BoyXBoy, probably no real mature content because I still blush when trying to write it out, hence the rating. Mainly RemusXSirius and LilyXJames. Could have Harry generation too.**

Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K Rowling because really by now everyone should know that I'm certainly no Rowling writing fanfics!

Rating:K+

Summary:Sirius would only break is heart but maybe that wasn't one-sided.

Word count:680.

* * *

><p><span>Break<span>

_Baby from the start…I'm only gonna break break your…break break your heart…_

This would only end up breaking them, breaking their wonderful friendship over all those years, all those memories.

_There's no point trying to hide it...no point trying to evade it..._

"I'm only going to end up breaking your heart Sirius, I'm not meant for relationships."

Lies _lies_, all of it.

If someone needed to be saved from a broken heart it certainly was not Sirius. A loud laugh was the reply, of course. He didn't have a heart, he was Sirius, he didn't _need _a heart for relations. Only it was a lie meant to deceive everyone but themselves. Even as Sirius was upon him in one fluid motion, even as they both knew this would probably not end well but who were they not to give this a chance? Even when there were nails digging into the pale contours of his jaws he tried one last time to dissuade his..._friend_. "Sirius..."

_Listen to me baby...before I love and leave you..._

"Then do it." Rough whispers invaded any further thought process when hands found their way up skin skin and more skin never enough. "Break it before I break yours." What couldn't hurt him he didn't need to be afraid of. There was no way Remus could break him...not before it went the other way. It was what he did excellently after all.

_They call me heartbreaker..._

Such a beautiful _beautiful _sight he was. Such a beautiful sight _they _were. _Pretty_...more than pretty. Absolutely _perfect _and so very wrong. Yet it couldn't remain whole, not when he was part of it.

_I might tear you apart_...

There could never be enough of him unless he took him right then and there, right now but he was tired so very...frustrated perhaps. They could not go on this way, not anymore. So much would break, so much had already broken...almost, so much hurt, could they take this?

_They call me heartbreaker..._

"Sirius...we can't do this." his voice wasn't over a whisper yet it carried through the dorm's silence so perfectly there was no mistaking those words.

_Listen to me..._

"Why? It's fine Remus, we're going to be fine." The reply was a lie and almost inaudible but one couldn't miss the overwhelming emotions under it all. It didn't hurt any less. It was ending. They both knew it.

_Before I love and leave you_...

"Maybe later Sirius...but I'm only going to end up breaking your heart." There was a slight raise in the voice, "You mean too much to me, I can't do that to you." _To myself_...The silence around could almost be felt.

_I'm only gonna break break your..._

"You can't Remus." He whispered and there was a shuffle of movement and moments later shining amber gaze met intense silvers parted by only that flimsy white net even someone like Peter could take out with a finger.

"Can't break what's not there?" He dared to ask in a loud whisper and the unwanted laugh wrenched itself free of the other's throat. The werewolf's hand gripped the curtain lightly but there were no comforting words or pairs of hands on his as Sirius continued laughing on and finally settled his gaze on the glimmering ambers once more.

_Break break your heart..._

"What about yours?" That voice was so deceptively nonchalant, never once hinting at the unseen cracks appearing far too fast and hard.

"You can't break what's already broken." A final whisper on the matter and silence reigned never revealing the crystal tears on pale faces parted by only a few feet of air and two flimsy spell-covered nets or the unmistakable shattering like that heart-shaped box Andromeda had absolutely loved which Sirius had accidentally broken when he was six.

They were not meant to have fallen so hard, so fast. _Sirius _wasn't supposed to have come down this way. They were not meant to have ever been the reason of betrayal. Even if he had done it first, it didn't hurt any less.

_They call me heartbreaker..._

_-_Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>*hides*, yes yes, angst like mentioned but hopefully the chapter wasn't bad, yeah? Credit for the song goes to <strong>_**Taio Cruz-Break your heart**_**. Just loved that song although I had a much happier vision of the song initially, I wanted to end this oneshot with a kind of happy ending but settled for this. Oh well, next chapter is a short but much happier one so hopefully that makes up for it!Lol! See you guys! **


	2. Something Nice

Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J. and yes I have to mention this yeah?

Rating:T

Summary:For Sirius Remus is something nice...and more.

Word count:290

* * *

><p><span>Something nice<span>

Danger, Remus and everything nice, these were the ingredients Sirius had to have for the recipe of his perfect life not that he would ever admit to that last one instead replacing it with _sex_. Remus used to blush at that word till fourth year. Bloody adorable, but that went unsaid because Remus was no girl.

_Sex _was hot, very very. Of course it was, it was supposed to be. Sirius liked it, a lot.

_Remus _was hot, or so Sirius found out one rainy day when he spied a shirtless werewolf. Remus was nice, he was absolutely amazing, Sirius told himself because really how was he supposed to think of him as _lovely _even if he was? Remus was perfect. Sirius liked him, a lot.

Mix them up the way Sirius could brew Amortentia without a hitch and sex was _nice_. Because with Remus everything was nice, even almost getting choked to a legendary stupid death by the Giant Squid though only Sirius would say something like that. With Remus sex was everything he had never thought it could be-hot, passionate, wild, sweet, nice and other unmentionable girlish words he would never say out loud. _Fucking perfect _he would tell Remus and he would always get a knowing smile in return because Remus probably knew everything that went unsaid, even things like how Sirius didn't just like him a lot, that really the boy was insanely in love with him. It was okay because he was sure Remus found him just as hot, possibly more because he was bloody gorgeous and Remus was not blind. It was okay because Remus told him he loved him. Yep, his life was shaping up to be a beautiful one.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>:D! Happy Sirius is just so much fun to write, I guess it's just that they're both such dynamic characters, especially Sirius; it's just fun to explore his character in so many ways. Hope you guys liked it, reviews are appreciated as always and CCs are encouraged. XD! Enjoy and have a happy reading!Lol!<br>**


	3. Catch!

**A/N:Right!here's another one-shot,like a one-shot you know,not the descriptive kind but with real dialogues,lol!Sorry,just had to add an AN or it looked empty!XD!**

Disclaimer:All characters belong to J.K. Rowling because she's awesome, yes!

Rating:T

Summary:Sirius decides it's fun playing with Remus's things, Remus decides Sirius needs to be taught a lesson.

Word count:3606

* * *

><p><span>Catch!<span>

"Pete! Wormy catch!" The disc came flying towards the chubby marauder who caught it somehow and sighed in sheer relief. Remus would not like it if something had happened to his very original _Aerosmith_ record, apparently a gift from a friend of his mother's although he rather liked keeping it untouched than listen to it.

"Good one!" Sirius laughed out and fingered through the collection of records sitting on Remus's shelf and finally settled on _The Carpenters_, "Aha Prongsie! Here boy!" he threw the disc expertly as the bespectacled boy stretched his hands up to prevent the disc from flying out the window.

"Did you just say that to me Padfoot?" he had an indignant expression, "If I remember correctly I'm not the mutt or Moony's bitch for that matter." He grinned as Sirius grabbed Remus's pillow off his bed and threw it in his direction. For a second his vision was white and then-

"Oww! Padfoot you-what the f-argh!" James looked down rubbing his forehead as he pushed off Peter who had come in his direction to see what had hurt him.

"Are you okay James?" Peter asked with real concern and James nodded flashing a grin.

"'Course I am you dolt, didn't think that little thing would…" His voice trailed away as he noted _that little thing_ in four or five pieces lying at Peter's feet.

"Damn Wormy!" James hissed and Peter squeaked, "D'you know how pissed Moony's going to be when he sees his _Beatles_ record like this?" Peter shook his head and Sirius finally left his perch on the bed and sauntered over to them without having heard a word of their conversation.

"Er-guys, it's just one Frisbee, Moony's got loads more, yeah? It shouldn't be a problem." He told them as he toed the remains of Remus's _Beatles_ disc. Remus chose that moment to enter holding a tray and sighed heavily at the mess James and Peter seemed to be in not noticing his broken record which Peter had covered up with his blazer.

"Here men." Remus maneuvered the tray away with a grin to prevent Sirius grabbing hold of a sandwich, "Greedy mutt." He muttered without any real contempt as he placed the tray on his table and turned curiously at James and Peter.

"So Moony." Sirius started as he picked up another disc and peered closely, "I had no idea you took to Frisbees this bad, I would have gotten them for your Christmas presents ages ago if I knew. Remus frowned as Sirius continued rotating the disc, "_Beatles world tour album_? Moony, you really have a weird naming style, thank Merlin you didn't name me one of these although I personally liked the Led Zepp-hey, what's wrong?" Remus had finally noticed the strewn discs over the floor and snatched them up to check for damage and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius." That tone was not good, "What do you think you're doing with my records?" Sirius blinked and then grinned nervously.

"Hey love, it's okay." He placed the disc in his hand on the table, "Only one of them broke, I'll get you one, really. I'll even-" Immediately James and Peter scrambled up and James laughed out as Remus whipped around his eyes glowing.

"It wasn't us, really. Sirius just-" Peter began in a panicked voice and stepped away from the broken pieces of the record and Remus let out something of a low growl. He then turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, do you care to explain." He asked in a relatively low voice and Sirius swallowed as he stepped back when Remus took a step forward.

"I was just-well uh-playing Catch and Prongs and Pete-hey you!" James and Peter had dashed for the door and the two slammed the door shut. A second later James opened the door slightly and poked his head through the opening.

"We'll be downstairs, yeah." He mouthed a 'good luck' to Sirius and chanced a glance at the almost livid Remus and decided it was best to leave before he too shared a frightful fate.

"So." Remus turned to Sirius and took a step forward, "You thought it'd be funny doing this?" he motioned to the records strewn around and Sirius bit his lip as he recalled Remus calling them records. Oh...ohhhh right so these were those record things that had songs?

"No Moony, I just-" Remus muttered something that made Sirius's eyes widen and he grabbed hold of the werewolf's hand but Remus pulled it out of his grasp and rounded on Sirius.

"Out!" he shouted pointing to the door of his room and Sirius opened his mouth to speak up but then Remus suddenly grabbed his wand out of his back pocket and stepped out through the door, "No wait, you stay here. Besides you won't need this anyway." He slammed the door leaving a thoroughly wandless and bewildered Sirius behind.

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

"So...what did you do to Padfoot anyway?" James asked making sure to keep a safe distance between himself and Remus as he sat down for dinner the day before their return to Hogwarts at the Potter residence when Sirius had pulled out a chair for Remus which the latter had ignored, "I mean he's alive and in one piece." James surveyed his best friend who had a look of concentration on his face as he tried serving Remus while the werewolf kept pulling his plate away with a frown.

"Not to mention polite." Peter interjected between bites, "I mean I never thought I'd see the day Sirius-"

"Wormtail, could you pass the water please." Remus interrupted as if he hadn't heard anything and Sirius scowled.

"Moony." He called and Remus turned to him with a smile.

"Hmm?" He answered as he would have done to anybody else which was just _not_ right because Sirius wasn't supposed to be just anybody else.

"How much longer?" The raven-haired boy asked and Remus put on a look of fake thoughtfulness then chuckled.

"There's still quite a long way to go before the end of this month." He replied as he took a spoonful of his soup and Sirius groaned, "But you know what they say, time flies when you're having a good time."

"Good time?" Sirius waved his hand in outrage, "You're bloody kidding me right?" With that he pushed away his plate and stood up in a flash causing his chair to topple backwards as he headed upstairs to the room he had been sharing with Remus and Peter.

"Is there any point asking what this is about?" James asked bluntly and Remus sighed feeling slightly guilty as he fiddled with his spoon.

"You didn't break up, did you?" Peter asked in a small voice and James's eyes widened.

"Moony and Padfoot? No way, I mean-wait, you guys didn't, did you?" He suddenly turned to Remus midsentence narrowing his eyes and Remus rolled his eyes.

"If we had reason to, we would've but no, we didn't." Then he smirked and James frowned; that look was usually reserved when the werewolf had crafted a good prank and succeeded, he felt left out but then Remus continued, "Lets' just say we're abstaining for a while." James blinked for a second and then let out a roar of laughter and Remus's lips turned up in a smile that he was trying to control.

"Moony you absolute meanie, that's what you are. Merlin, no wonder Padfoot's been such a woman and I thought you were the only one with PMS." Remus flicked pea at James who looked stunned for a second at the behaviour from the usually well mannered boy then with a determined look did the same with a piece of boneless chicken and had Sirius been there or Mrs. Potter not arrived right then it would really have turned to an all out food fight.

"Remus, wasting food is a very bad thing." James exclaimed in what was possibly his most sincere voice. Mrs. Potter raised an eyebrow and the three boys burst out laughing.

"Padfoot'll be hungry, the ravenous bastard that he is." James whispered later as he fished for a plate and began looking through the remaining dinner placed under cooling charms as he tiptoed in the kitchen when Remus entered taking a guess about where the stag Animagus was.

"Hmm, yes." Remus replied then began helping him picking out what Sirius would want. James grinned.

"Of course, take it from the Padfoot expert." Remus rolled his eyes and the bespectacled boy continued, "So, no kissing either?" Remus looked at him skeptically.

"Of course not. That Beetles record was an original Grandma Elise gifted mum on her birthday." He placed a large serving of dessert on the plate, "No touching, no kissing."

"Which means absolutely no sex." James completed with a laugh, "Do you have any idea how bad that is for Padfoot's health?" Remus laughed knowingly his eyes twinkling.

"It's only a month and that doesn't even make up for it." He took the plate from James's hand, "I'll take that." He said and headed upstairs to the room where Sirius was sure to be sulking on the bed. When he entered with a knock he mentally congratulated himself as he spotted a slightly pouting Sirius on his bed folding up his clothes in a messy fashion and stash them into his trunk. He looked up and upon seeing Remus frowned visibly and returned to the task at hand. Sirius always usually left all work related to his trunk until the last minute or some of it for Remus himself.

"Eat that up Padfoot, I'll come back to check on you." Remus told him in his most prefect-ly manner as he set down the plate. Sirius glared at the back of Remus's head as the latter left the room. When Remus entered almost ten minutes later as Peter came into James's room saying that Sirius's moodiness was actually interrupting his sleep with its creepy vibes the werewolf knew Sirius wouldn't have touched his plate and sighed.

"Sirius-"

"Who do you think you are any way?" Sirius interrupted as he sat down on his bed and crossed his arms, "Don't tell me what to do, I'm not eating that." Remus looked at it then wondered how long he could keep up _abstaining _as he walked over to his boyfriend and sat on the bed facing him as he held up the plate.

"Good." He said with a casual glance at Sirius as he forked at the little cookie pieces on the cake, something Mrs. Potter had wanted to make again since her last time on James's seventh birthday, "Really Sirius, you should try this." He held the spoon in front of the other boy who raised his eyebrows while wanting to give in to the sweet gesture of Remus feeding him. Remus smiled a little too devilishly and shrugged as he took a bite of the dessert, "You really don't know what you're missing Padfoot." Sirius rolled his eyes then got up and strode over to the window as he continued glaring at Remus.

"No Moony, I do know what I'm missing but apparently you don't care much." Sirius turned towards the window as he stared out into the darkness and continued, "I'm not stupid you know, I've been in relationships before this. It's always good with Sirius Black, at first and when the rush of it gets over…well at least let me know if it was fun while it lasted." He turned fully to look coldly at Remus again who looked right at him without much of an expression.

It was driving him mad, far too much, the way Remus didn't seem to have anything to say to that and decided to leave it there even if the last thing he really wanted was a break-up so for the time being he turned back to the window and wrenched it open as he fished out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Remus sighed heavily and shook his head, really now, Sirius didn't have to take it this far. He stood up savoring the flavour of the dessert and strode over to where Sirius was. Abstaining be damned!

"These things will kill you Sirius and I doubt you'd want to have such an uninteresting death." He plucked the cigarette out of Sirius's mouth whose expression turned to an indignant one but before he could open his mouth for a retort Remus lowered his head and placed his lips on his. For a few moments Sirius remained still and blinked but when Remus cupped the back of his head it registered in his head. Moony was finally kissing him, touching him again and he had started it. _Wonderful! _

He smirked into the kiss and pulled the werewolf closer by the waist pressing their bodies together. _Yes!_ Yes, goodness, how had he lived through an entire week without _this_? He felt Remus shift slightly and then felt another hand slip under his shirt and he almost melted like the dessert on Remus's tongue. Come to think of it, how had Remus resisted him when he clearly wanted this just as badly as he had? An entire week! Then slowly the werewolf pulled back with a smile as he surveyed the raven-haired boy through his eyelashes.

"Good?" He asked and Sirius nodded as he leaned forward.

"Brilliant." He whispered but Remus placed a hand over his mouth.

"Dinner." He motioned towards the plate on the bed and Sirius whined lightly then suddenly there was a slight wetness on the inside of his palm and Remus groaned as he pulled his hand back, "Really Padfoot?" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah well, it's not my fault you taste so much better than _dinner." _He laughed as Remus rolled his eyes, "By the way Moony, what happened to _abstinence_? You totally broke your own word." he smirked and placed his hands on either side of Remus's head but frowned when Remus shrugged and pulled him flush against his body.

"No I didn't." he replied and Sirius raised his eyebrows, "_You_ were not allowed to touch me but I was free of any such restriction." Sirius looked affronted at this.

"Whaaaaat!" He let out and pulled away, "You mean you really actually went all hermit mode for a week? Merlin no, I'm losing my touch." he wailed and flopped on to the bed causing the plate to overturn and he scrambled up immediately, "Shit no! Moony, we need to fix this, Prongs'll go mad." Remus rubbed his forehead and gripped Sirius by the shoulders.

"_You_ will clean this up." Sirius opened his mouth but Remus continued, "Then dinner and after that we can finish what we started earlier." At this Sirius's face morphed into a serious one as he pushed Remus away.

"Alright Moony, I will be done in a second." with that he handed the plate over to Remus who frowned at the responsible behaviour and opened his mouth to speak but in the next second Sirius had grabbed the bed sheets and hauled them off the bed then rolled it and threw it aside. "All clean." He announced triumphantly as he turned to Remus who sighed. He should have known.

"Sirius-" was all he managed when the plate was pulled from his hand rather violently and Sirius yanked him down to the bed by his sleeve as he held his hands down on the bed.

"Can we please _please _skip over the dinner part?" Sirius looked at him in his Padfoot like manner, "Because you clearly need a reminder of how wonderful I am, how in the world did you keep your hands off me for a week...I don't know." he ended with a fake-solemnity in his voice and Remus chuckled lightly sending pleasant tremors down his body. Then Remus shifted so he was fully on the bed on top of him and leaned closer.

"Oh you don't have to worry about losing your touch. It was a rather difficult task I'll have you know." He answered and traced Sirius's bottom lip with his thumb, "I hope you have enough in you to proceed with this without dinner." Sirius nodded vigorously before closing the gap relishing in the lingering taste of the dessert.

Later that night they switched to Peter's bed for actually getting some much-needed sleep as Remus suggested despite all of Sirius's protests.

"Hmm, so the secret to having that absolutely mind-blowing sex is to go all into the Angry Black mode?" Sirius asked in an all too innocent voice tracing Remus's chest.

"Not really." Remus answered and Sirius huffed, "But for starters you're not going to treat my records as frisbees or I'll just as easily go into Monk Moony mode as you so put it-" Sirius grinned, "-if you ever play 'catch' again." Sirius looked slightly guilty.

"I'll get you the originals again." He kissed the werewolf on his cheek and Remus realized there was just no way he wouldn't be able to _not_ forgive the lunatic of his boyfriend of all people.

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

"So Moony, I never got to ask. How did you resist me when you were busy playing Monk Moony?" Remus rolled his eyes at the name as he ran his fingers over Sirius's arm wrapped around his waist as the dark-haired boy looked up with his chin propped on the werewolf's chest.

"Not now." Remus replied as he flipped an unaware Sirius over and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, "We'd never be able to do this again if I told you so." Sirius looked horrified but then all rational thoughts flew out the window like the cigarette Remus had thrown a mere ten minutes ago from his hands threatening the others if they dare enter their dorm. Not a second after the door closed Sirius found himself being happily ravished by a very chocolate-tasting Remus and he secretly hoped everyday of their seventh year would be loaded with schoolwork if it drove Remus to this point within a week.

James had a very bad timing and burst through the door then almost screamed as he turned away and Remus threw his covers on Sirius, "Merlin you two, haven't you heard of locking spells?" Sirius grinned and Remus frowned.

"You just wanted to catch us in the act, admit it Prongs." Sirius smirked at the horrified look on James's face and Remus cut in.

"If what you need to tell us doesn't concern Peter or someone dying then excuse us for your own good because I honestly don't have a problem continuing with an audience." the werewolf loosened his tie and dragged a hand across Sirius's chest causing him to let out a breathy chuckle.

"Wow…Moony that's-"

"Stop! You wouldn't." James whispered loudly, eyes ready to burst out and grabbed the handle of the door and shook his head, "And please remember to cast a silencing spell." Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh wait Prongs, we can't find any lube so do you-" James cried out in frustration as he slammed the door and escaped shouting about how he did not need any mental images.

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

"Tell me now." Sirius prompted a very spent Remus as he snuggled closer and Remus frowned.

"Sirius, it's almost eleven. Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning." Sirius however wouldn't have it.

"Come on Moony, now it's just obvious you're stalling. Please?" Darn those puppy eyes.

"Alright, if you insist." Remus sighed and Sirius grinned, "But you have to promise not to kill me." Sirius nodded and waited patiently. "Yes well, so whenever I wanted to do something and it got too tempting I er-had to imagine you with someone else." He finished and looked away and Sirius continued staring in rapt attention.

"Who?" he asked and Remus shook his head.

"It's best if you don't know." He replied and Sirius let out a huff.

"No, tell me now."

"No."

"Moony love-"

"No."

"Baby-"

"Snape alright?" Silence met Remus at the end of his words and Sirius gaped at him. He was lying but Sirius didn't need to know that; who knew what that crazed boyfriend of his would come up with if he hinted at having a bit more control over his carnal instincts. He sure wasn't going to wait to find out after a night of being blindfolded and almost having Merlin-knew-what sort of things done to him.

"You didn't." Sirius whispered looking away clearly in horror and unconsciously touched his hair, "Moony, that's-that's just-"

"I know Sirius." Remus replied and then turned his face by the chin to meet his eye, "Sorry?" Sirius seemed to think upon it for a few seconds and Remus got up to leave for his own bed when Sirius pulled him down surprising the werewolf.

"Sirius what-"

"Moony." Sirius looked at him intently, "You can't just say something like that and leave. What about all the disgusting images of Snivellus you put in my head?" he shifted so as to prevent Remus from escaping and straddled him, "Now you help fix this up."

"And pray tell how I can help?" Remus asked in a serious tone although there was a slight lift of his lips and Sirius grinned roguishly at that.

"You can always start with a chocolate. But no, that's not all." He added when Remus glanced at the unwrapped bar in Sirius's hand, "Tonight-Moony,will be a night of passion and yes, I'd rather like it if you'd use that pretty mouth of yours for a much needed snogging then go down on-" Remus decided that some things were better left unsaid.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Yeah i know Remus usually calls Snape 'Severus' but I wondered if he'd still do so after the whomping willow incident,at least during their Hogwarts days...hmmm.:D!reviews are loved as always!<strong>


	4. Snowy Memories

**A/N: Ahem, yes, another one-shot, it just happened today and my hand practically itched to type this out so here it is. Not a whole lot of intimate moments here but hopefully it's lovable! But I did draw the cover picture for this anyway,hope you guys like it! ;)  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling!XD!Sylvester belongs to Friz Feleng and looney tunes!

Rating:T

Summary: Sirius tries distracting Remus from building a snowman, Remus just wants some happy memories in the snow.

Word count:2150.

* * *

><p><span>Snowy memories<span>

It was unbelievable really, here he was lying down in what could possibly be the most wanton manner he could manage in the freezing early November snow underneath and Moony was not paying him the slightest attention. Preposterous! This sort of behaviour on his part needed to be remedied. If only he would pay a bit more attention to him instead of working on 'making memories' as sweet as that was in Lily's words, not Sirius's.

"M-moony darl-ling." He tried holding in the chattering of teeth but failed slightly. For a second Remus paused in his ministrations of scooping up more handfuls of snow and Sirius was just about to feel victorious but then the werewolf returned to perfecting the snowman that was slowly becoming a much hateful object. "Moony, it's cold."

_McGonagall and Slughorn, that's it, that's it_...Remus avoided looking at the rather delectable looking Sirius lying on the snow with his long hair open and spread around. "Should've thought of that before coming down." He replied as he summoned a few broken twigs from near the Whomping Willow in the distance.

Sirius scowled looking at his discarded robe a ways away from him with longing. He had taken the pains of shedding the heavy material and even somewhat unbuttoned his one-size-small shirt hoping that maybe just today the werewolf would break all restraint and simply claim him right then and there but the deities above didn't seem all that fond of the Black boy and he cursed lightly shivering again.

"Moony?" When the other boy did not answer Sirius sat up and winced inwardly feeling the cool shirt stretch across his back, "Baby?" he called out and Remus frowned.

"Sirius, don't call me that." _McGonagall and Slughorn-_

"It's cold." Sirius' voice cut through and he tried to ignore it-_Slughorn in a broom cupboard_-oh wait, he probably wouldn't fit in there...whatever, _McGona_-

"I'm in desperate need of some warming up Moony." Remus sighed heavily and pulled open his scarf and wrapped it snugly around the finished snowman before turning back to the dog Animagus.

"Let's head back then, I need Lily's camera anyway. Come on." He stood up noting the slight blue creeping around Sirius's lips. As much as he loved the beginning of winter dealing with a Sirius in hypothermia was not exactly a picnic. Besides Lily should be back by now with James at end having finished Quidditch practice.

"I'll freeze to death like a popsicle by then Moony." Sirius shivered involuntarily again and hugged himself around his midriff but then added a lecherous wink, "Come and give your Padfoot some love." Remus rolled his eyes and looked towards the castle and turned back to see Sirius still glued to his place.

When a gust of wind picked up considerably and Sirius shivered again Remus's eyes travelled to the scarf threatening to fly off the snowman's neck. He strode over and knelt before it unwrapping the scarf in his gloved hands. He looked back at Sirius who was still either determined to get Remus to warm him up or just didn't feel the cold like any other normal person would; he was a Gryffindor after all, a little cold wasn't anything he couldn't handle. With a small shake of his head he raised his hand.

"C'mere." His voice wasn't very loud but the distinct lack of surrounding noise except the occasional bursts of chill allowed Sirius's Animagus-enhanced hearing to pick it up and he grinned before flopping down on the snow and rolling across to Remus making him laugh out. Sirius sat up facing him and grinned widely.

"Couldn't hold back that insatiable libido of yours Moony?" Remus rolled his eyes before taking off one of his gloves and placing a hand on the side of his face which warmed immediately and he continued, "Can't blame you though, even I'm not impervious to my charms-"

"Shut up." Remus cut in without any contempt as he dropped the scarf, "Merlin Padfoot, you're freezing." He shifted closer until their knees were touching and took hold of both his hands in his own making Sirius smile at the gesture, "Bet you don't even know how any of those words spell." He continued rubbing his hands along Sirius's and the Animagus threw a haughty look.

"I do too Moony, living with you has its perks, not that I didn't know that already what with sleeping in your bed-"

"If that's the only good word I'm getting then consider yourself banned from my bed Mr. Padfoot." Remus interrupted with a light smirk but was then pulled forward until he found himself on Sirius's lap and the Animagus brought their joined hands up to his mouth and warmed them in a way that Remus felt all the way down to his toes.

"Moony Moony, since when do you fish for compliments? That's for Prongs to do and us to fulfill that ginormous ego of his." Remus chuckled lightly as he extracted his hands from Sirius's grip and picked up the scarf.

"You're one to talk about 'ginormous ego', Sirius." He pulled open the scarf and leaned forward wrapping it gently around Sirius's neck but the raven-haired boy took hold of the other end stopping Remus who frowned making Sirius laugh lightly before imitating Remus's earlier actions and wrapping the remaining length of the scarf around the werewolf's neck.

Remus blinked once when he realized what Sirius had done and broke into a wide smile but before Sirius could get a kiss in he turned his head down slightly looking for something so that Sirius ended up pecking his cheek and both of them ended up laughing after a moment of surprised silence.

"Tsk, tsk. You really need to learn perfecting your aim Padfoot. Perhaps a few lessons from Prongs or Wormtail-" Sirius leaned forward and cupped the back of his neck effectively silencing him with a well-placed kiss for a minute before pulling back from a dazed-looking Remus triumphantly.

"Well Moony, how's that for a perfect aim?" When he didn't receive an answer he looked down to see Remus fumbling with something and was about to ask when the werewolf took hold of his left hand gently and slid a glove over it. He squinted at the image of the cat on it and frowned.

"Sylvester." Remus told him when he noticed Sirius's expression, "It's from a Muggle cartoon, mum says I liked it as a child-before…you know-before it happened." Sirius immediately wrapped one arm around Remus and fiddled with the strands of his hair that was soon in need of cutting if he wanted to remain in McGonagall's good books. Remus continued talking, "Grandma Elise-maternal you know, my mum's-"

"-Moony I know what's maternal. Is she the one who keeps calling you Ronald?" Remus nodded with a laugh before continuing.

"Yeah, so she got me this pair last Christmas." He looked down at his own one on his left one, "Don't know what she was thinking. I don't even wear this normally but mum accidentally lost my other pair on the last day of holidays and this was the only-"

"-don't worry too much about it." Sirius cut in his rambling, "I'll get you one this Christmas-" Remus was about to protest but he continued, "-without a cat on it, gods Moony, how this doesn't give you the creeps I don't know." he added with a shake of his head and Remus smiled with his head still on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius hummed lightly as it began snowing but stopped when he felt Remus pulling away but only for a second and he found himself gazing into the golden depths of the werewolf's eyes.

"You're wonderful, you know." He whispered taking Sirius's face in his ungloved hand which had chilled considerably but Sirius found himself unable to do anything except slide his own gloved hand over it hoping to return the warmth in it. "I don't know how to thank you for always putting up with me but I'm glad you do." Sirius didn't know where the sudden bout of sentiment was coming from but didn't mind it one bit so instead rested his forehead against Remus's and gently touched his nose with the werewolf's.

"Don't be like that Moony, you know I'd-we would always do anything for you." He grinned brightly when Remus lowered his eyes, "Besides putting up with you has always helped us in regards to the schoolwork you probably get off on. Sometimes I can't help envying your Potions books you know." Remus laughed lightly at that.

"I don't get off on schoolwork, Padfoot. Besides I didn't think you had it in you to get jealous of anything or anybody for that matter." He took hold of Sirius's ungloved hand with his left one and placed it against his own chest under the coat to keep it from freezing. Sirius felt a rush of affection rip through him and brought up their other joined hands to his lips and kissed it.

"It's all that time you spend with it, even when the rest of us are sleeping like the dead-"

"-snoring away and drooling over your pillows?" Remus quipped and Sirius kissed the tip of his nose before tightening his hold on the werewolf.

"I don't drool or snore Moony, now Prongs or Tail on the other hand-whoa!" He found himself flat on the snow and looked up to see Remus's darkened amber gaze for a second before he dipped his head lower and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry." Remus whispered loudly and threaded a hand through the raven locks not caring if someone came in their direction, "Sorry, I couldn't hold back." And then he was kissing him, all restraint broken just the way Sirius had hoped and didn't waste time before pulling the werewolf down flush against him.

In the midst of the fantastic lip-lock according to Sirius as he would later say including tongues, lips and hands the pair failed to notice a squeak from someone close by accompanied by footsteps until a flash went off when Remus found himself laughing against Sirius's lips with his ungloved hand under his shirt. They immediately looked up to see Peter blushing brightly beside a laughing James and a triumphant looking Lily waving her camera at them and they stood up dusting off the snow from their uniforms.

"Uh-sorry guys-we-er-didn't think-" Peter stuttered out but stopped when Remus shook his head with a smile only for him though.

"Lily." Remus asked once James managed to stop laughing, "You don't actually plan on developing that photo, do you?" Lily smiled widely.

"Why, Remus, what was it you did to get that good at Legilimens?" Lily asked ignoring the glare she received from Remus and Sirius turned to James lowering his voice.

"You know Prongs, I'd be worried about her if I was you; I actually think she gets off watching Remus and me go at it." In the next second he cried out as a jet of frigid water washed over him not leaving a dry patch of cloth and the scarf tightening around his throat slightly as Lily returned her wand back inside her robes.

"Padfoot!" Remus was immediately at his side muttering drying charms but when the Animagus continued gritting his teeth he stuffed his wand back in his robe and encased both of his hands rubbing them, "You alright?" He couldn't help asking and Sirius shook his head at him then pulled him against his body again.

"I am, now." He whispered as he continued looking into the werewolf's eyes not really forgetting the others but just ignoring them for a few seconds until another flash went off. But this time he pulled out one of his hands from Remus's grasp just as the werewolf was about to regard Lily and cupped the back of his head forcing him to continue facing him as he leaned in closer until only a breath of cool air was all that remained between their faces.

He didn't register the exasperated groan from Peter or James's go upstairs and please use a silencing spell or even Lily's rant about letting their children see these pictures, solely concentrating on Remus's wide eyes at his behaviour.

"Sirius-"

"It's okay." He pressed his lips softly against Remus's as a flash went off again and he broke the kiss still keeping his lips against Remus's parted ones, "You wanted to make memories remember? Let this be it." He pecked the werewolf lightly again. _Memories_... when it dawned upon Remus he smiled into the kiss before pulling back an inch and tugged at the scarf wrapped snugly around both of them and held up both of Sirius's hands again so that neither of them was cold when Sirius leaned forward again capturing his lips all caution thrown to wind along with Lily's gleeful laugh.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>XD!Yeah,I'm the XD girl,lol, there's this fanfiction here called 'Moony and Padfoot advice column', it's hilarious, that's where i got called XD girl! Anyway,yeah, i know the scarf-sharing is just soooo everyday idea but then I always wanted to try this with some kind of pairing, funny it had to be these two. And it was just that I was listening to 'Peppermint Winter' by 'Owl City' and ended up watching a random episode of K-ON and the whole idea just sort of became a one-shot! Lovely readers,thanks for faving this and reveiwing and reading lol!<strong>


	5. Muggleborn

**A/N: Here's a more Lily-James centered one-shot sometime around Sixth or Seventh year,however you'd like. Of course there's a bit of SBRL*cough* because well,just. **

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling (Maybe except Diana although Tremlett is someone from the HP world so i used that last name).

Rating:K+

Summary:Lily reads the Daily Prophet, serious thoughts ensue and James of course can't let her feel down.

Word count: 870.

* * *

><p><span>Muggle-born<span>

Another one, an incident-again. Lily set down the paper fighting the urge to haul out all of her dinner on her pile of Arithmancy homework she had been meaning to finish along with Remus who had no doubt been delayed by Sirius.

Sure enough she looked up at the stairs leading into the boys' dormitory as a resounding crash met her ears finding Peter lying in a heap tangled in his robes and what looked like a bed-sheet. Looking up at the open door she saw Sirius laughing maniacally with his normally flawless chest covered in something that looked suspiciously like chocolate before he slammed shut the door.

Peter stood up covering his eyes and made his way out through the Portrait as Mary and Hestia let out heavy sighs somewhere behind her commenting about how they wouldn't have certainly minded aiding Sirius with his activities behind closed dorm-doors.

After sparing a brittle smile in their direction Lily let her eyes travel down to the newspaper again. Seven-year-old, twelve-year-old, sixteen and many others in-between girls, boys, didn't matter...disappeared, dead, killed in some sort of Voldemort's regime of suppressing further staining of the Wizarding World by _Mudbloods _no doubt. How long would it be before she too was one of them? Her eyes stung at the thought of Diana Tremlett, one of her Ravenclaw study partners back during their Fourth and Fifth years.

It was then she felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to find herself face-to-face with James, his features graced with his usual smile and a guitar in his hand. She looked at the object critically not in the mood for a spectacle around the common room which was sure to ensue if James decided to indulge in his musical past-time. James seemed to take the hint as he placed the guitar against the couch and settled himself comfortably pulling Lily against him.

When he nuzzled against her neck she sighed closing her eyes and rested her head against his chest tuning out all other noises letting him run his hands through the length of her hair soothingly as she pushed away all thoughts except that James was here and now with her.

Minutes later she opened her eyes to find Remus on the carpeted floor a little further from them taking out his study materials muttering excuses about getting held-up, slightly ruffled hair and a small dark stain at the corner of his mouth the only evidence of being 'held-up'. She laughed out as James complained slightly about Remus's timing to come down for studying to which Remus simply replied that he wasn't making Lily do any sort of schoolwork.

Lily saw his eyes travel to the newspaper at her feet and his expression darken as he winced, no doubt having read it already in the morning and simply shook her head when their eyes met indicating not wanting to say a word about it. As Remus fished for a thriller book in his bag after pushing away his incomplete homework on to a table she saw him discreetly nudging away the newspaper under the couch and smiled at the thought.

Sirius came bounding downstairs with his shirt half-buttoned and blew kisses in Mary and Hestia's direction before finding James's unmistakable mess of hair peeking over the couch and heading over to drape his arms around Remus's neck with a whisper of 'Moony' before sitting down beside him. When he spotted the guitar beside James he grabbed hold of it and plucked lightly making Lily crack open her eyes.

She felt James's hand disappear from her hair and Sirius looking in their direction and his expressions changing. Lily smiled as she became aware of the exchange taking place through eye-contacts and hand motions over her head between the dark-haired boys and Sirius simply rested the guitar atop his outstretched legs. He then launched into some kind of an explanation about some prank while James added his bits of ideas and Remus too interjected as he began listing down some kind of ingredients for Merlin-knew-what potion although it seemed to be something suspiciously like some kind of a love potion.

And as Lily let her eyes remain closed and the boys' plans for the coming Valentine's Day turned to a soft buzz she almost choked out a sob at the feeling of security that washed over her with James's hand lazily running up her arms and shoulder, Sirius's call of 'Red, please be a lovely mother of my god-son that you'll surely be one day and don't tell on us' and Remus's 'Sirius, Lily's not the only prefect here' to which she only heard a rather loud smack of lips against Remus's cheek and his loud whisper of 'Oh that's all right, you _are_ the best boyfriend ever for a reason Moony'.

It was all okay, for this time with the unimaginable group that the Marauders were, she would be fine. She was just a schoolgirl after all hanging out with the most raucous bunch on another evening when she should have been finishing her homework. Everything was still alright for the moment; she wrapped her arms around James's form, homework and the newspaper all forgotten.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that,i know it was more descriptive without dialogues and all,i really wanted to write it this ,faves and alerts are all appreciated!<strong>


	6. Sorry

**A/N: This is a Harry generation one-shot with hints of SBRL,sorry there's no kiss here!I just couldn't fit any here!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Rating:K+

Summary:Sirius can't help realising that Remus could probably never be his, Remus wished Sirius could see how good they could be together.

Word count: 596.

* * *

><p><span>Sorry<span>

When he looks up at the distracting mop of pink hair beside Remus and finds them engaged in their conversation although Sirius can't help noticing the expression of politeness on his friend's face, he's left to wonder yet again if perhaps he should have tried or hinted at his feelings for the werewolf. When he finds Dora piling up dinner for Remus the way he once used to during their Hogwarts days it's hard to push down the heavy bursts of jealousy that threaten to gnaw their way out of his being and he simply stabs at whatever remains on his plate. But there are times when Sirius smiles along with Remus's laughter at whatever Dora says; his smiles had always been a weakness hadn't they?

And when he shakes his head, filled with regret at never having taken a chance to have Remus…what did it matter now, it was already too late wasn't it? But he turns away like always posing fake smiles of various degrees completely missing the longing glances and saddened looks from across the table where Remus had taken a moment to disregard the pink-haired woman before returning to her with a smile of his own that never quite reaches his eyes.

Ginny takes a few seconds to let her eyes wander over the three of them every time not quite knowing who she was to feel sorry for and just for another few moments she lets her own eyes rest over the emerald greens behind lenses, that lightning scar and the way his mouth curves before she looks away still not knowing who she was supposed to feel sorry for.

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

When they return from the Department of Mysteries Ginny is about to ask Hermione what she had missed but upon seeing Professor Lupin and Harry she knows and leaves them to their devastated expressions feeling slightly numb. She can't help glancing backwards at Remus once more, she didn't know if he could make it through this alone.

Professor Dumbledore is..._dead_? That was a line Ginny isn't sure she would have thought of occurring, not as long as she lived to see it at least but it had happened. She knows Tonks is right, the war is looming over; everyone needed someone, perhaps Remus would do right giving in to her. When she finds herself with Harry after the funeral it doesn't surprise her, maybe this was not exactly what she had expected but Harry always was one with responsibilities,always the one to shoulder the world if possible.

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

Turning around on the dance floor Ginny doesn't find hide or hair of Harry or her brother, right then she feels sorry but oddly enough only for herself, no one else seems to need it.

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

When Ginny looks at their godson today with a shade of blinding orange on his head she wonders what could possibly make him happy to this extent. It's at this moment Harry smiles at her and once again tells Teddy about his parents-not Tonks and Remus alone though. _There was another man, he would have loved you like your father-Sirius Black._ And when Ginny asks him to explain Harry laughs lightly. _They're probably up there having kissed and made-up, I'm pretty sure of that,_ he replies. Oh well, in a strange way they all had found themselves happy at last hadn't they? She didn't need to feel sorry for anyone, not even Remus and Sirius, after all who knew what they were getting up to now that Sirius could endlessly have his wicked way with Remus.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>:D!I honestly wanted to end this in the first place itself but then went along making it somewhat happy instead of the angsty way I originally wanted to!<strong>


	7. Backseats

**A/N: Oh well, since the one-shot ended up crossing well over thousand words i decided to put that up as a separate one and instead just keep a part of it here for the purpose of small one-shot!^_^!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling!

Rating:T

Summary:Remus wants to show Sirius that cars can be just as good as bikes, of course with Sirius, driving lessons can only go in unplanned ways.

Word Count:454.

* * *

><p><span>Backseats<span>

It was the summer, a very bright scorching summer unlike any the Marauders ever faced before; it was the summer of 1977 that Sirius Black finally learned the joys of backseat in the Lupin's not-so-new car. It was also that time in his life when John Lupin decided that perhaps going back to the super market which had been their original destination of that particular car-ride at the end of which Remus had interjected that he wanted to teach Sirius driving a Muggle car was a good idea. If the unimaginable noises or movements of his poor old car could be overlooked hopefully by passersby the sudden cries of '_oh gods, Remus'_-he cringed and started hurrying away when other God-awful phrases ended up crossing the bridges of his ears and into his head anyway-'_harder Remus…oh God'_ and '_shit, Sirius'-_then those definitely gave it all out_. _

Which was why when Remus emerged out of the car later looking as neat as was possible Mr. Lupin almost forgot about the occurrences involving the seats of his car only to have Sirius throw open the door sporting a large grin and disheveled clothes he almost wished he could gouge his eyes out at the mental images; clearly his son was very good at what he had just done in his twenty-five year old car. _His car!_ Oh that Black boy…he was not coming anywhere within a foot of his car.

When Sirius wanted to stay over for the next fortnight at the Lupin household John tried to deter the boy's decision to the best of his ability but both his wife and his son unfortunately would have nothing else so he was staying! But that man-'_Remus's_ _dad'_ he reminded himself would have no erogenous activity around the house, he had clearly mentioned it in the list of all the things '_The Black boy' _was not to do during his stay in his house including playing footsie during meal-times and catching his wife's foot by mistake or playing with his son's hair like some silly girl's; his son was a werewolf for Merlin's sake he had almost growled out. It was with only slight wariness beneath his enthusiasm that Sirius dared to ask Remus for driving lessons as if it was the most normal sort of thing to do and really it would have been if that ma-_Mr. Lupin_ had mercifully missed the suggestive wink the boy threw in his son's direction right then. His wife, good-natured unsuspecting lovely Julienne of course agreed with their son's _friend_ and wouldn't understand why John kept insisting that handing over his dear car to two young boys was not the most ideal thing for a wise man like himself to do.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>:D!<strong>**I actually honestly had plans for it to be a 150-200 words fic centering mainly around the theme of how Remus could change Sirius's mind about cars *cough*! It's not necessary but you could always check out the full story under the name of 'Summer Tales' in my profile!Ta guys!Read and enjoy!**


	8. Do you hate me?

**A/N: I had a hard time keeping this below 1000 words for the sake of wanting to put up something in this series, it's been a while since i've done angst and so featuring some one sided SiriusXJames, one of my not-so-favoured pairing *ahem* sorry if you like these two but yes, and a bit of SiriusXRemus as always. There's a happier one-shot coming along which is why I mainly wanted to go with the angst here!Hehhehhee!**

Disclaimer: All characters and places are owned by J.K. Rowling!^^!Of course!**  
><strong>

Rating:T

Summary:Sirius's confession to James didn't go as planned, Remus is there as always, if only Sirius could love him, but things were hardly ever simple when it came to the heart.

Word count: 980

* * *

><p><span>Do you hate me?<span>**  
><strong>

The stinging in his eyes, the heaviness in his throat, too much. Sirius breathed in deeply.

_In and out. Slowly. _

"Come on, let's get going." James stepped back from Sirius's hands against his face, "It's getting colder." Probably not as cold as his insides felt though; Sirius swallowed.

"Prongs-"

"Come on." James urged without really looking at him. Sirius bit back a harsh retort and instead turned back to the railing.

"It's alright, I think I'll stay for a while." He replied in a forced-casual voice and James looked up biting his lip but knew better than to say anything else right now.

"Okay, alright. Don't stay out too late." He left the Astronomy Tower. God, what had he been thinking throwing himself at Prongs like that? No, he hadn't been thinking; typical.

"Padfoot?" Remus's voice cut through his thoughts and he gripped the railing harder.

"Go away Moony." Was all he said and he knew he would be left alone, no one had ever tried defying his words when he was brooding, unless it was James or anyone daring enough to handle a few broken bones as a result. Apparently Remus wasn't scared of him, he supposed it was justified; he was a werewolf after all.

"I take it things didn't go well with James." Remus stated calmly making Sirius swivel his head in his direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied harshly but Remus seemed unperturbed.

"You don't have to pretend with me, you know." He said softly and looked out across the tree tops of the forest. Sirius began fidgeting with the hem of his robe as the silence grew on.

"Moony, I-" He seemed just a little lost and Remus couldn't help but place an arm around his shoulder in a manly fashion into which the Black boy surprisingly leaned.

"Don't tell anyone." He said after some time and Remus knew it implied more than just the incident with James.

"Yeah, I know."

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

Sirius pulled Remus down on to the grass with him laughing like that mad man he was known to be. The dreaded end of holidays meant leaving Remus's house and facing James-it hurt too much being around him and also away from him but Remus did make it bearable by just being there.

He swallowed looking at the boy beside him who turned a blinding smile at him and he returned it with an inward sigh. He couldn't miss the looks Remus gave even if he was discrete about it; he living together for a stretch of two months did that. He knew it was wrong but a part of him took pleasure in the idea of being Remus's infatuation.

"Moony." He whispered suddenly and grazed a fingertip against his jaw and saw the surprise and hope light up the other's eyes. It wasn't fair to him, it really wasn't but he was already leaning over and closing the distance far too quick for the werewolf to do anything but lie down and take the kiss as it came.

"Why?" Remus managed after a stretch of silence when Sirius stopped, "What about James?" Sirius looked away.

"I-it's not going to happen. He's crazy about Evans." He replied and saw Remus sit up.

"Let's get going before mum throws a fit." He pulled up Sirius acting as if nothing was out of order and Sirius wondered if he just hadn't made yet another mistake.

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

"Moony." It was an awed kind of whisper that alerted Remus to Sirius's presence in his room who immediately snatched a pair of trousers and held it in front of his chest with a glare.

"Pads, I know we share the flat but have you never heard of knocking before entering one's room?" he looked around for his shirt but was blocked by Sirius suddenly crowding his personal space, "What-"

"God! Remus, you're fit." He sounded slightly breathless and Remus looked up to see something dangerous glittering in his eyes.

"Thanks, but-" His words were cut off as Sirius pulled him in roughly and crashed their mouths together. Remus's mind was wiped out at the contact and he let it go from there knowing there was no use fighting what he wanted, what he could give Sirius as a replacement for James. And when Sirius held him later on even after their encounter he took comfort in the fact that he didn't necessarily feel cheap. At least Sirius cared and it was enough for now, for forever really. He couldn't take this for granted.

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

"Sirius?" Remus looked torn between anger, fear and hurt altogether, "You were…James…" He trailed off leaving Sirius's insides freezing at the words.

"It's not, it was-Lily wasn't home, we didn't mean-" Sirius looked desperate to reassure himself, "-nothing happened there, nothing big-it was just a kiss-"

"And Lily doesn't deserve that Sirius." Remus shot out running a hand through his hair anxiously, "God, not for me, at least think of James, they're going to be parents soon-"

"I know that." Sirius shouted out, then, "Don't-don't do this." He said weakly and Remus's eyes narrowed before he turned and headed into his old room.

"Do you ever hate me Moony?" Sirius asked before thinking and wished he hadn't when Remus stopped but didn't turn back.

"All the time Padfoot." His reply was soft but cutting enough to make Sirius stumble slightly. He opened his mouth and closed it again finding no reply for it.

"I suppose it comes with loving someone you can never really have." Remus looked back with a grim smile, an understanding one; he of all the people knew what that was like. With that he shut the door to his room and Sirius clutched the edge of the sofa before collapsing onto it closing his eyes.

Breathe_. In and out. Slowly._ Only this time, it didn't work.

-_Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong> As originally planned, I'll be putting up a more detailed, larger version of this with an actual happy ending(and possible mature boyXboy content if i can get over my shyness for writing it) some time later this week as a separate one-shot. If there are mistakes please do point it out,i absolutely hate having those in my fics if i can help it! Meanwhile enjoy and do let me know what you think!You guys are awesomeness!;)!<strong>_  
><em>


	9. Night and Day

**A/N: This is set during the first war before things start going well-bad for the boys, I wanted to do this happy feely chapter and especially after the previous angst-y one, yeah!^^!It just wouldn't remain below 1000 words. By the way guys,there's something here www . change petitions / fanfiction -net -stop -the -destruction -of -fanfiction -net (remove the spaces)!They're taking down any and every story with violence or sex content in them,wich means some of our favourite ever stories aren't here to stay!So please sign this petition and let's try and stop this.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Rating: K+

Summary: Sirius loves the night and Remus treasures the morning light. Sirius realises something important.

Word count: 1644.

* * *

><p><span>Night and Day<span>

This time of the night when Remus's eyes would finally flutter shut, the dog-Animagus would place a hand gently on his shoulder to be sure that the other man had finally gone to a much-needed sleep after yet another event of being fired from his job. Just thinking about the treatment Remus, someone like _his Moony_ was subjected to…it made him furious, it always had. He knew it didn't help practically when he raved and ranted as he had done again today and eventually punched a dent into their basement door which Remus had fixed after remaining quiet through that episode but he could see the gratitude in Remus's eyes, could see how much it meant to him to see someone else, even if that someone was Sirius care enough.

"Padfoot." Remus had whispered in their post-coital warmth with so much of feeling in his gaze, so much of that love for _him_, it had ripped away all thoughts of how he had not wanted to be a pansy and cuddle and much to the werewolf's surprise he had immediately pulled him to his chest tightly and kissed him within an inch of his life. _This_, this was why he waited for nights to come. He was loved.

He smiled as the slight frown lines on Remus's tired face disappeared with the increasing hour as his sleep deepened to a death-like state which used to scare Sirius once but not now, not now that he knew how Remus sometimes smiled or did some cute twitchy thing with his lips or ended up tugging on Sirius's arm and placed it under his own head. Merlin did he love it when he did that. Of course Remus's disbelieving look at his own actions during his _slumber-hours _and James's snigger was absolutely too good to pass when Sirius recounted it one day during lunch at Prongs's.

There was a time when Sirius could say that Regulus's fifth birthday or summers spent at the Potter's and Christmases at Hogwarts, winters when nights were short and Moony had suffered much lesser than any other time, and specifically the first time they had mastered their Animagi forms and spent the night with Remus, there was once when he could easily count these as the best of all times and days. But there was another time he wouldn't speak f to anyone else; it was his own to feel and keep. Nights were special on a whole different level. Nights had been about Remus and confessions at one time, they were about Remus now. Nights were about love.

Maybe it was the silence broken only by crickets and nothing else and the street-lights from their window that added its own vulnerability to Remus's usual structure against their cotton sheets, or maybe it was that Remus didn't move out of surprise or fear when Sirius touched him in his sleep just to remind himself how great it was to have him there despite the world being almost at war; the thought that he was trusted enough…

Or maybe Sirius was just so damned much in love that-he….whaaat? He was in love. In love? Sirius stopped in midst of secretly touching Remus as he had taken to doing at this time of the night since a few months, well past one o' clock and waking up with light panda-eyes.

The werewolf shifted as he buried himself deeper into the pillow and with one look at that Sirius couldn't help the large smile from taking up his face_. I love him, I love him, I'm in love with Moony! _Immediately he draped his arm around the smaller body and drifted into sleep with the same thought running amok in his head.

_I love him._

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

"Padfoot." Remus whispered almost inaudibly and smiled before shifting to get into a more comfortable position on their bed as he rested his head on his outstretched arm. He reached out his free hand to brush over the stray strands of hair that had fallen over Sirius's face sometime during their sleep and exhaled slowly.

If asked, there wasn't any particular time of the day Remus wouldn't prefer _not_ looking at Sirius, in fact if possible every second, every passing time of the day could be devoted to just being with Sirius but real life and work prevented such things from happening; it didn't help that he was rather a practical person.

However if there was a time he knew although never really mentioning it to anyone because honestly, how in the world did people talk to one another about things like this?-but if there was a time that was Remus's favourite it would constitute certain ones like the first nights of winter when the snow almost seemed to glow against the dark, the second day after a full moon has passed because he would be almost as good as new and the next full would be ages away, his father's birthday on some of the hottest twenty-fifth of Julys when mama would always have a variety of her finest bakery-the ancestral recipe that Remus was glad she had taken the pains to learn.

But the one time he would rather not tell anyone of, one that he loved most of all was the beginning of a new day-the earliest and most ungodly hours of morning when the sun would just start peeking out and Sirius would still be sleeping soundly more-often-than-not without much of clothes even during winters. Just when dawn would break over and the sun had yet to swallow them in its heat was a few twenty minutes the still-sleeping world would be enveloped in comfortable warmth and Remus would continue watching over the beautiful, _beautiful_ man beside him. And if it wasn't that, the morning would always bring about a new day, it was when he was human every day of his life.

Sirius was-as long as he remembered-one for expressions, commotion and recklessness. But when he let himself take in the gorgeous features morphed into peacefulness submerged in all-white sheets Remus often still found it hard to believe how much the other man loved him. The contented look his lover had after their many snog-fests or in moments like now when there were still ten whole minutes to appreciate all that was Sirius before he had to wake fully were what made it all so obvious. He didn't need a confession in words if Sirius's stares and gazes were anything to go by.

He felt Sirius's arm struggle under his head where it rested against his pillow and he couldn't help the smile that formed. Sirius hadn't been lying when he had talked about his nightly movements.

"Hey." Remus greeted in a soft voice so as not to break the peaceful air. Sirius slung an arm over the werewolf's torso and pulled him in.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous." He returned and Remus rolled his eyes. Gorgeous was Sirius, not him but he decided against voicing it not that he wasn't tempted to because Sirius always took the pains to reassure him of just how gorgeous he was in unspeakable ways that involved lots of hands and exchanging kisses.

"Come on." Remus tried moving away, "You still need a shower after last night and we both know how late that gets you." Sirius sniffed as if offended but then suddenly grinned.

"I don't care if I'm late for work today." He paused for a breath to dramatize his words, "While I was in deep slumber-" Sirius ignored Remus's eye-roll, "-I found out something important. Actually no, I had an epiphany." He looked down at Remus with an intense look and Remus remained silent. Sirius finally huffed, "Aren't you going to ask 'what?'"

"Fine." Remus sighed, "Do tell what this 'epiphany' of yours is that couldn't wait until evening?" He continued looking at him but suddenly felt his heart perform a jump when Sirius abandoned his playfulness and linked their fingers with a serious expression.

"Moony." He said quietly, "I'm going to tell you something, something you've been telling me for a while, I don't know why I didn't see it-" he pressed the heel of his hand against Remus's mouth as he looked ready to interrupt, "-no, I need to tell you this." He swallowed removing his hand and then looked directly into his eyes, "I love you."

_I love you…I love you…Sirius was-that was-_

"Remus?" Sirius's voice wavered slightly but Remus caught the hint of panic in it even without the use of his real name. Without further hesitation he took Sirius's face in his hands and kissed him full in the mouth.

"You utter sod-" Sirius panted once they broke apart, "-You absolute mangy wolf, you scared-"

"Shut up Padfoot." Remus ignored the 'wolf' comment and pushed Sirius down with a drunken-looking grin, "I love you-" kiss, "-you complete prat-" kiss, "-why would you even-"

"_You_ shut up." Sirius interrupted with the widest smile he could muster and pulled Remus down peppering kisses across his face.

"Pads, you'll be late." Remus reminded him half-heartedly. Sirius answered by tugging at at his hair forcing him to arch his throat where his mouth continued its brilliant ministrations to his Adam's apple. He then looked up to see Remus's blissful expression.

"Do you care?" he asked, his husky voice holding a mischievous tone, "I can leave-" He pressed his lips against his collar-bone and Remus shuddered when he felt his tongue, "-now if you want."

"No!" Remus forced his eyes open and looked down mirroring Sirius's hungry expression before dipping his head for a kiss as he felt his strong hands slip under his night-shirt, "Forget it." And they did forget it; it was far too easy to do so when their minds were devoid of any other thought.

_I love him._

_He loves me._

_I love you._

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>:D!Ah cruel person that I am, leaving the kiss so platonic!XD! Drop me a review or two if you liked this!^^!Enjoy!<strong>


	10. Black, bear and a bike

Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K Rowling because really by now everyone should know that I'm certainly no Rowling writing fanfics!

Rating:K

Summary: AU. Sirius has been back from behind the veil after the war but nothing is well. It surprises even Sirius when he can start connecting with a five-year-old Teddy to move forward. Read AN at the end for more information.

Word count:1520

* * *

><p><span>Black, bear and a bike<span>

Remus had apparently taken to working late as Harry had informed Sirius later which suited him just fine. He had never thought that there would come a time after his sentence in Azkaban when Remus's presence would only fuel the anger and bitter feelings inside. There was however always the underlying hurt accompanied with his avoidance, his actions and his almost no-talking policy where Remus and Teddy were both concerned. It was better this way.

Sirius found himself staring intently at Teddy often, way too often. Right now he was busy stacking and joining the colourful pieces to make a ship following the instructions on the manual that had come with the set of Muggle Lego with such concentration that Sirius thought the five-year-old was probably trying to do so for some school project or something; who knew with these Muggle schooling systems.

He knew he was harsh because Teddy hadn't approached him after his first few encounters with Sirius where the older man had done nothing but pass sarcastic comments rudely. He really should have been nicer. If he had, then he wouldn't be staring at the boy and feeling pathetic about it.

That turquoise hair should have been dark, black in fact. And if those cheeks lost a little of their baby-fat which they surely would with age and his eyes remained the same shade of golden-brown as Remus's, then…he could have been perfect. Because Teddy right there should have been _his_ child too, his and Remus's, not someone else's.

Teddy had just gotten up from assorting his Lego and was walking right towards him, facing him and Sirius looked back at the television pretending as though he had just not been staring like a stalker might. Teddy took a seat beside him chewing on his unfinished sandwich on the sofa where Sirius was busy flipping through the channels.

"Hey, Uncle Sirius." Teddy started slowly and the remote slipped from Sirius's hand onto the carpet at that, "Is it true that you have a motor-cycle?" He asked, curiosity evident on the small face and Sirius took in the features that had so much of Remus in it that he responded with a nod.

"Where did you hear that? He asked trying to seem uninterested, "Was it Moony?" He realised too late that Teddy probably did not know who Moony was and was about to correct him when the boy smiled.

"Yes." He replied with a downward curve of his small mouth, "But Papa says you don't call him Moony anymore. He said that he did something ter-t-terable to you." Sirius swallowed at that; he should have known Remus would take all of the blame on himself, as always and even though Sirius wanted to agree with him, he knew that circumstances had only pushed Remus to marry his cousin and move forward.

"He said he misses you a lot." Teddy looked so miserable at the thought of Remus hurting and that his _Papa_ may have done something wrong that Sirius just knew he had to make things better for him.

"Ter-ri-ble." He pronounced out each syllable, "That's the word, but, your papa is not a terrible person, Teddy. He is a wonderful man." He cast his eyes downward, suddenly enveloped with the absence of Remus in the room and in his life so much that he felt something akin to tears threatening him.

"Wonderful?" Teddy asked softly making Sirius look up and he nodded pushing back the tears, "It sounds like a good thing."

"It is." Sirius replied and Teddy nodded contemplatively. He looked at the young boy and felt something that made him do the one thing was good at: being spontaneous.

"Hey Teddy." He asked before he could rethink his decision, "Wanna go for a ride on the motor-cycle?"

"Oooh, Uncle Sirius. Really?" Teddy exclaimed, looking like he was trying not to hope too much and when Sirius nodded, he let out a squeal, "But where is it? I never saw it. Or do you keep it somewhere else? Is that how you go outside?" Sirius gave in and ruffled his hair as he stood up with a laugh.

"Yep, Teddy bear." Teddy leapt up and whooped chanting 'Motorcycle. Motorcycle.'. Sirius leaned down and stage whispered, "But this is going to be our secret, alright?" Teddy nodded.

"Uncle Sirius, please don't call me Teddy bear, it makes me feel like a girl." Sirius grinned at Teddy's frown.

"Well then, you must stop calling me 'Uncle'. It's just Sirius, Teddy." Or 'Daddy' might have been great but Sirius knew that was far too much to hope for besides, he was not sure he liked Teddy all that much.

"Okay." Teddy nodded, "Let's go. Let's. NOW!" Teddy's voice rose higher as he flailed his hands.

"Uh-uh, the Magic word?" Sirius asked grinningly feeling lighter somehow and Teddy sighed dramatically as they exited the living room.

"Okay. Please, Sirius?" Teddy replied then looked up innocently at Sirius holding out the sandwich, "Papa said the sandwich had to be gone, but he didn't say where." He grinned cheekily and Sirius felt his heart clench; he really was a Marauder's son.

"Well then, you can throw it away, can't you?" He replied but Teddy shook his head.

"Papa says it's bad to waste food." He replied and then morphed his expression, "Please, Unc-_sorry_-Sirius, I don't want to have it but I don't want Papa to feel bad about it. You don't want Moony to feel bad too." Sirius knew he was being played with, the glint in the little boy's eyes was too familiar but he took the sandwich and finished it in two bites.

Teddy skipped a little in excitement, "Let's go. I can't wait to fly on your cycle. Is it different than a broom? Should we tell Papa? What if he-"

"Teddy." Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth with a little laugh, "Yes, it is very different from a broom, on a whole different level in-" He broke off as Remus came out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Teddy?" He asked in a neutral tone but Sirius could detect the worry there. Sirius swallowed; Remus should not have to be cautious of him, not where Teddy was concerned but he knew his behavior hardly helped matters.

"Oh, Papa-"

"I'm taking Teddy out for a ride on the bike, if that's alright with you." Sirius broke in and then, "Moony." He added for good measure; Remus needed to know that he still cared, that he did not hate him or Teddy.

"Papa, please, I'll be good. Really." Teddy widened his eyes and Remus bit his lip in that familiar way again but he must have seen something in Sirius's expression because he relented.

"Just, please don't be too late." He told them without really looking at Sirius, "Teddy has a Math test tomorrow." Teddy groaned with a '_Papa'_ and Sirius chuckled.

"Come now, Moony." Sirius said feeling braver, "You really think I'd bring him back home soon just so he can study when he could have been having fun?" Remus frowned a little as Teddy smiled brightly and shifted closer to Sirius, the movement was not lost on either of them. Sirius saw Remus gulp.

"Relax, Rem." He said softly as he took Teddy's hand in his, "We'll be back in an hour or so. Besides, he's your son; he'll probably ace the test." At that Remus looked up at him and Sirius felt his stomach drop at the penetrating gaze; why had he ever thought he could stop loving this man?

"No, it's because he has quite a bit of Black in him." Remus told him and Sirius could feel _something_, he wanted to step forward, tell him and touch him, kiss him-

"Papa! Sirius!" Teddy's loud exclamation broke the moment and Sirius couldn't help looking down at that. His heart threatened to break as he saw the little boy; he had changed his hair to look like Sirius's and his face to look less chubby. It seemed he hadn't yet achieved control over morphing the eye colour because it shifted from grey to brown within a second. He looked like the perfect son with that wide grin. Remus must have felt it too because Sirius saw the hint of unbidden tears in his eyes when they looked at each other but Remus moved away.

"Teddy, put on your shoes." He said softly and took out his wand, "I'll cast the protection spells." He said firmly and Sirius nodded.

"Okay, Teddy?" Sirius directed him towards the main door when he was set and ready to go.

Sirius didn't reply as Teddy hugged Remus and then ran back to him, grinning all the while and resisted the urge to haul up the boy and hug him like his life depended on it too. He just knew that not loving Teddy would prove to be impossible and Remus too… '_Baby steps_, _Sirius. Baby steps_.' He reminded himself with a little wave in Remus's direction who returned it with a small smile.

Things would get better, Sirius decided.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p>AN 2:Okay,so this was very sudden and I actually plan on writing a much bigger fic with this idea but with more SBRL in that as a separate fic,hopefully soon?I certainly hope so. Anyway Tonks is conveniently absent because...I have yet to find a reason for that which is also an issue. And secondly,Sirius has returned much later after the war, maybe around a month or so before this incident with Teddy. And they're all living at Grimmauld Twelve with Harry since he is Teddy's godfather and it all just works out well. I'll have better explanations when I write the final thing. So thanks for reading and reviewing, have a good day.


	11. Dream a little of you

Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K Rowling of course.

Rating:T

Summary:So he dreams of a warm Remus because this Remus was never going to be his. Angst.

Word count:1720.

* * *

><p><span>Dream a little of you<span>

Sirius strode across the grounds determinedly, his hair swaying behind, eyes pinned on the two prefects who were surrounded by a fortress of books, parchment and all other things suited for a table in the library rather than the illuminated green grass. A peal of laughter escaped the red-haired being who Sirius found was rather adept at taking his friends away from him; not Peter yet but again he didn't really count all that much. Now that was a rude line of thinking he realised but he was just honest that way and his honesty gave rise to the admission that yes, he was in fact very much infatuated with Remus, his friend; had been for a while.

"Ahhh, skiving Divination now, are we?" He drawled in his best imitation of the Blacks and leaned against the tree under which the other two were settled. Remus craned his head up in his direction, the skin around his eyes still crinkled in genuine laughter and Sirius's gaze bore into his until the werewolf's normally-polite look was back, that action in itself somehow hitting deep down in the Animagus's chest.

It hurt.

No matter that his jealousy wasn't exactly rational. James would give him a disbelieving shake of head and a distraction in the form of prank-planning, sure that Sirius was finally succumbing to the depths of the Black insanity imagining things that were not there. Remus would just deny all of his claims. For all anyone could see, the Marauders were perfectly fine, their dynamics unchanged and Sirius couldn't help but wonder why he was the only one exempt these days from Remus's touches in any form, even the slight brushes or pats unless he was desperate enough to transform to Padfoot on days Remus was feeling particularly generous.

"It's hardly any of your business." Lily replied severely and Sirius could see the red outlining her eyes. Had she been crying? Jamie's flower-baby Evans was crying? However he ignored it with little difficulty.

"But Evans, it _is_ when one of your best mates, a prefect at that is the one doing the skiving." At this he glanced at Remus questioningly who returned a dry smile before addressing the red-head who looked ready with another heated reply.

"It's about time Divination ended anyway, Lily." He told her with a look at her watch, "And unlike Binns, Slughorn probably would notice the absence of his star-pupil." Lily gave a watery laugh at that and began gathering up her things when Sirius too joined in to both the prefects' surprise which the Black noticed and shrugged.

"I just want you gone as fast as possible, Evans." He responded getting a glare and a Potions textbook snatched from his hands. _Fine_. He leaned back against the tree and stretched his legs in front in a relaxed manner. If she couldn't appreciate his help, not his loss.

"I'll see you later, Remus." She said standing up and Remus was about to do the same but she indicated that there was no need to and he remained sitting but smiled at her.

"No, you won't." Sirius muttered under his breath and wanted to roll his eyes but at the same time couldn't help the slight fondness at Remus's ever-courteous conduct where girls were concerned.

Remus settled back, his hands finding an up-turned _The Three Musketeers _on the grass beside him and for a minute Sirius let him read on as he looked around bored then openly taking in his sight of Remus in his scarred, scholarly glory. Remus could skip classes for Evans, with her and read some useless book without any remote guilt and yet… he realised that Remus had noticed his eyes on him as he stilled.

"Well, what is it?" Remus asked in that hateful controlled tone he seemed to have taken up these days; this only agitated the Animagus further.

"You've never done that before." Sirius stated calmly and when Remus turned to look at him questioningly, he elaborated, "Ditching class even if it's History of Magic. You never, not even once did that before." He was quite surprised at his own composure despite the frustration churning and threatening to explode out of him.

"No, I haven't." Remus confirmed and looked back at his book again, "Guess there's a first time for everything. Is that a problem? Considering your affinity for such things, I would have thought you would be happier." Sirius felt some kind of inner monster rearing up its head. _Yes, yes, it was all fine._

"It is." He replied, "Or at least it would be if you were joining your friends instead of a _girl_." _Merlin's pants!_ He even sounded jealous. Remus however seemed to take it differently as his knuckles whitened around his book.

"Lily _is_ a friend, Padfoot." He told him and Sirius scoffed in response.

"Oh, please. I meant a real friend, alright." He let his mouth run off; knowing that he would soon end up saying something regretful and they would stop talking once again but for now riling up Remus was the only way they ever seemed to come into any sort of proper contact, "Like Prongs. Tail. And ME!" Sirius knew it was a mistake to raise his voice by the end as soon as Remus slammed his book shut and glared at him.

"You're not the only friends I have, thank you very much, _Sirius_." Remus stuffed his book with preciseness into his bag and Sirius knew he should explain himself but somehow could not find the right words to do so. It was not that Remus couldn't have friends, he was possibly the friendliest human he had ever some across, he deserved all the friends in the world…just not Lily, not a beautiful young girl who could very well take one more friend away from him.

Because Lily _was_ beautiful, even at their age. Enough to catch any straight boy's attention and that included Remus; Sirius knew he could appreciate her as a female and a person both. Remus had told him of his short-lived crush back during Second Year.

"Remus." Sirius called out as trepidation enveloped him when Remus stood up, ready to leave him behind. Remus ignored him and he found his hand moving of its own accord as it took hold of the werewolf's wrist firmly, "Don't leave, we still have time." He didn't know if he meant that in the simple sense or perhaps he wanted to tell his friend that there was still time to mend their friendship, he did not; he wished he understood his own feelings. His intense feelings that threatened to devour him at times, feelings that made him want to reach out and hold Remus tight, so tight that he would never have to let go. It was scary to even think of.

"Please, Sirius." Remus was angry, that was not good, "You are my friend, a _real_ friend, but so is Lily. And you are the only ones. Why do you always have to make things so troublesome for me?" Sirius looked into his eyes.

"Why her?" He decided to just dive into the center of the matter, consequences be damned but Remus was frowning, "Why her, and not me? Why couldn't you have cut class with me?" Remus let out a disbelieving noise.

"That's what you're-you're so-" Remus looked outraged, "God, what the hell is wrong with you?" He snatched his hand away and Sirius shot up, standing and ready now.

"Remus. Moony, look here. Just listen to me, will you? Damn it!" He almost stomped his foot to get his point across; it was about spending time with him-his best friend, it was about doing something different and fun and special with Sirius, not Lily. Why could he not see that?

"Why? Why, Sirius?" Remus shook his head, "I don't understand you, you go on about being a _real friend_ but all you're doing right now is being a real arse. I mean it." Sirius held himself back from retaliating and instead focused on what he really wanted to say. _I want to kiss you, can I? _Not that one, certainly not.

"You…you've stopped talking to me." He held up his hand as Remus looked ready to protest, "You don't spend time with me anymore. Alone. You could have come with me; you know I would have agreed. So why Evans?" He couldn't help asking and stared straight into his eyes, this time asking for an honest answer. Remus looked away, biting his lower lip that drew Sirius's attention to it. His own lips parted in response and he raised his hand.

"Don't do that." He whispered as he grazed a shaky thumb across the lip and rested his trembling hand along his jaw. It clenched under his touch and he wanted to shake some sense into the werewolf, tell him that they could be good, that being with another boy was not a problem. He could lie and make proclamations and promises that would probably be broken. Sooner rather than later because he was _not_ really confused about his feelings, he knew that; it was the easiest excuse he made to himself.

And Remus would hate him for that; not the part about being more than friends, but the lying. So he let Remus lean backwards and away from his touch, letting his hand fall at his side without a fight.

"That's why, Sirius." Remus answered him softly but firmly. _That_ hurt. Sirius clenched his teeth and looked away, staring hard at the lake as Remus walked past him on the way to the castle. He let out a shallow breath and closed his eyes before his fist made a satisfying _thunk_ as it came into contact with the tree beside him.

He looked down at the scraped knuckles and wondered why he hurt himself this way.

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

He sighed in his sleep as he felt warm lips touch his and that was all the noise he made outwardly. He felt soft hair in the fist of his hand, and warm skin and wiry muscles. He heard soft moans and vibrant chuckles. He felt warm kisses across his body. He felt wanted.

This Remus was warm and laughing and loving. This Remus never hurt him. This Remus was a dream.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p>AN:Soooo,the angst was...well,quite angst-y in my opinion,I hate putting the boys through that but I guess, I always tend to have these written the moment I come up with a happy on a greater note, I finally have a plot for my back-from-the-veil Sirius fic with Teddy and Remus in it though I don't know when I'll start it!Next chapter shall surely be a happy one so stay tuned!And your reviews make my day!Thank you for all of them!


	12. Boots

Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K Rowling of course.

Rating:T

Summary:Don't know where this came from? Well, a little prompt in the RS games micro fics which was 'Remus takes off Sirius' shoes. It could be right before sexy times, putting a tired Sirius to bed, or just because Remus doesn't like having his furniture dirty, up to you'! Heheee!

Word count:210.

* * *

><p><span>Boots<span>

"My l-lips like sugar,Moony. Su-uu-gar." Sirius giggled and Remus swore to never-_no really_-touch alcohol...for the next twelve years maybe? Because while Sirius may believe himself to be the next Stubby Boardman...earplugs seemed like a wonderful invention right now. He hauled Sirius up the stairs with the patience and strength of a karate instructor. Oh! Now there was an idea. He could do that with his life. Maybe.

"Ugh,Sirius!" Remus swatted away the hand that had settled on his rear and managed to open the door with a drunk Sirius wrapped around after many acrobatic moves that would have made his neighbours worry about his sanity. He really was kind of awesome,wasn't he?

Sirius was still singing some off-key version of Bohemian Rhapsody when he collapsed on to their bed face-first, his face transforming adorably to fish-like. Remus smiled as his singing muffled to a few words,then a sat down and pulled off the Chanel boots that Sirius swore were for men.

"Mmm. M-moony." Remus looked up to see Sirius smile with his eyes almost-closed as the dog-animagus reached out a hand which he gladly took into his own and shifted closer to the sleepy Marauder.

"Lveeww." Sirius said, squeezed his hand and promptly fell asleep with his mouth slightly open. Remus's heart skipped a beat at what was supposed to be 'Love you.'

He disentangled their hands and patted his lover's jean-clad bottom before getting up with a smile. He really did love the adorable idiot. His adorable idiot.

_-Fin-_


	13. Kiss on the cheek

Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K Rowling of course.

Rating:K

Summary:Pre-slash. When Sirius comes into the Hospital Wing, with an inflamed cheek,Looney Lupin can't help but want to kiss it better. Kiss on the cheek=We're friends**_  
><em>**

Word count:~2100.

A/N: This is dedicated to the lovely Shinan7 for suddenly coming here and reviewing and loving these you very much,they really made my day or should I say days?! :D!

* * *

><p><span>Kiss on the cheek<br>

Remus's head whipped up at the banging noise of the door as it was forced open by a sturdy, angry eleven-year-old who strode in, the door slamming shut behind him making Remus wince softly behind his partially-closed curtain on the Hospital bed.

"Black." Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office at the noises with a frown, "This is a hospital if you hadn't-what in the world have you gotten yourself into now?" Remus pulled on his robes and peeked out just a little to find Sirius Black with a scowl painted on his face and a bleeding cut on his right temple.

"Nothing." Black replied grumpily before settling on a chair at the matron's indication, "Ouch! Watch it!" He shouted out raising his hand to rub at the spot where the matron had dabbed earlier but Pomfrey batted his hand away.

"Don't touch it, Mr. Black." She straightened up and just as Remus thought it best to let Sirius leave before he left the Hospital Wing himself, he ended up upturning the empty steel glass with a clang on the table and caused the other two occupants to turn towards him. Remus's face burned and an apology was on the tip of his tongue when Madam Pomfrey waved her hand to let it go and he decided to walk out of there with his back as straight as it could be; swathed in bandage and all as he was.

"Wait here, both of you, I will just be back with some more ointment for you to use later on." With that the matron turned and left for her office. Remus dared to look at Black from the corner of his eye and saw the creeping flush on the back of his neck; no doubt a result of having cried out in pain earlier without realising that someone had witnessed it. But then he saw the reddish print on his cheek…

"Someone hit you!" The words were out of his mouth before he even registered them himself and Black turned to look at him with surprise but then he sneered.

"What are you on about, Loony?" Black turned all his attention towards him and even with a bandage on his temple he was as Black as they came, "Whatever gave you the idea that someone hit_ me_? Huh?" He abandoned his chair in an attempt to seem imposing on the smaller boy. Remus didn't step back but his eyes widened as he stared at Sirius's reddened cheek. Yes, definitely a hand-print.

"Guess I'm a bit familiar with it." He replied once again before thinking and shrugged remembering the time when their old-fashioned neighbour, a man of sixty-something had thrown a fit and landed a back-handed slap on a eight-year-old Remus the day he came to realise that he had been living near a werewolf for the better part of three years. He couldn't quite remember his father looking at another person with such revulsion and anger as he had at the old neighbour and his mother commenting on illiterate people and other things he had been too busy to listen to; miserable as he had been.

But then he rid himself of such thoughts with a frown and pouted just a bit-_only a little_, "I'm not Loony." Sirius's face immediately softened and he snorted as he sat back.

"Like hell you're not. Loopy. And what happened to your face?" He added with laughter evident in his eyes but a slight seriousness lurking behind it. Remus crossed his arms defensively.

"Really Black." He took on an exasperated tone that he knew would probably annoy the other boy and he would just as likely find himself on the receiving end of a prank of his and Potter's but a part of him just couldn't help his talking, "Just how hard is it for you to say 'Lupin'? It's Lu. Pin. Get it? 'Lupin'." He ended feeling a slight triumph at the predicted annoyed look the other boy was giving him.

"Alright, _Lupin_." Sirius drawled perfectly pronouncing the name, "It was my cousin, Narcissa-soon-to-be-Malfoy." Remus blinked wondering what on Earth the Black was talking about and judging by his smirk he had probably understood it too. "You asked who did this." He replied softly pointing at his face and looked away obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh." _Yes, good going Remus_, the werewolf told himself before focusing on the Black again, "Why? Did you charm her skirt to fly or something of that sort? I wouldn't be surprised in that case." Sirius looked at him for a few seconds before bursting into peals of laughter. Remus smiled uncertainly.

"Lupin, you-" Sirius waited to reign in his laughter, "-I can't believe you, that's a bloody brilliant idea, it'll be the perfect payback." Oh _no_! No way! Remus really hadn't meant to plant such an idea in the other's head and he was about to voice it when Sirius started speaking.

"I wasn't doing anything, really. Just being my innocent-self and all-" Remus gave him a disbelieving look which Sirius ignored, "-just trying to make some water pour out of a gargoyle's nose in the Charms Corridor and then Malfoy-" He practically spit out the name, "-comes with Cissy on his arm like some kind of Devil's Snare and that arrogant prat deducts points and gives me detention on Saturday for my behaviour, like he would know anything of it, that bloody white-haired snake. Anyway he does that and says that next time he wouldn't be so kind and I told him that he's all talk and probably couldn't do a thing-"

"You did not." Remus interrupted finally as he could imagine just what had happened with the utterance of those words, "Black, he's a Sixth-Year. Are you suicidal?" Sirius waved it off.

"I know he's a Sixth-Year, but he's also an arrogant bully who needs to be taught his place." Sirius told him importantly, "So then we got into a bit of a fight, that's how I got this-" He pointed to the bandage, "-git had the nerve to throw me against the wall, must have been some dark spell but I got him good-" He added proudly as Remus's face morphed a little and he tried taking a closer look at the words 'dark spell', "-Muggle-style, punched him right there on the nose, pretty sure I broke it. Then Cissy comes to his rescue and wham!" He imitated slapping the air in front of him and then looked at Remus a little sadly, "I just wished James had been there to see it, or anyone. It was good."

"Didn't any of the teachers find you?" Remus asked when Sirius was finally finished, the boy had probably been dying to unload all of today's 'adventures' up until then to someone, most likely James but seeing he wasn't here…

"Oh yeah." Sirius replied, "McGonagall found us and gave us both detention for all of next week. Evenings." He said it all with a surprising amount of humour and pride which made Remus wonder about his sanity. Surely having an extended detention was no reason for happiness.

"But you just ended up getting more detention." He pointed out and Sirius felt over his bandage.

"Yeah, but it was completely worth it." Black replied and rubbed his cheek absent-mindedly then made a face as it still stung. It was then Remus suddenly realised that Sirius's sister, cousin or not, she was family and she had just hit him for something that had only been in self-defense, she wasn't supposed to side with her fiancé…was she?! Sirius was her brother before everything, wasn't he?

And right then Remus looked at the boy's inflamed cheek and did something he had never had the chance to do for someone else before. He dipped his head lower and brushed his lips lightly against Black's cheek and hesitated for a second when the other boy froze then kissed the skin softly before withdrawing and standing straight again. Black touched the place where Remus had kissed and looked questioningly at him which made the werewolf blush brightly.

"What was that, Lupin?" Black asked in a tone as if he couldn't believe Remus had just done something like that and it was right, big boys didn't just do things like that, did they? Remus had the urge to reply with something witty like _'Why, it's called a kiss, Black_.' but then thought better of it for once.

"Kissed it better." He replied softly looking down at his shoes. One of his laces was red, maybe Potter or Black had been playing around with his shoe and colour-changing spells some time.

"What's that?" Sirius asked and Remus understood that he was probably asking for an explanation but he really didn't want to have to explain something like this at all.

"Come on, Lupin." Sirius had turned in his seat towards him, "You say things like this, and you wonder why we call you 'Loony'?" At that Remus's face took on an expression that wasn't quite a glare but finally he ended up opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Black looked ready to laugh out and he decided to preserve what bit of dignity he had and explain it the way the other boy wanted.

"It's something my mother used to do for me before, when I used to hurt myself as a kid." He smiled a little. Sirius still looked puzzled.

"So what happens?" He asked poking his cheek and hissed when it still hurt. Well, no magic in the kiss.

"It hurts less I suppose." Remus answered. Truthfully he had just thought about it a lot and come to his own conclusion, "It's like knowing someone cares about you a lot, and when you have someone who loves you things just seem better don't they?" When Sirius raised an eyebrow Remus waved his hand a little, "I mean when you have someone who cares or-or even a friend everything just seems so much better. So when someone kisses your wounds better I guess they're trying to tell you that they're there for you…or something like it." He finished not really being able to explain himself perfectly but when he saw Sirius staring at him he realised that perhaps part of his words had gotten through to him.

"Sooo." Sirius drew out the word and his lips quirked upwards, "You're trying to be my mother or something?" Remus saw his smile and allowed himself one of his own.

"Oh no Black, do you really believe I could be so cruel?" He asked with feigned shock, "Having a parent lord over during school days?" Sirius chuckled at that but still seemed a bit down and Remus wished Madam Pomfrey would just hurry up-

"There you are." Remus sighed in relief upon hearing the womanly voice that was surely heaven-sent; he didn't think he could stand another second with his dignity intact beside a boy he had just kissed, even if it had been on the cheek and nowhere else.

"Remus, you know the routine by now." She handed him a tube and a vial filled with a deceptively-pretty pink liquid keeping her voice low. Remus nodded and thanked her before turning on his heel and practically running towards the door unfortunately hindered by his aching right leg.

He was outside the door by the time he heard Black ask the matron what was wrong with 'Loopy-I-mean-Lupin' and Madam Pomfrey reply that he better sit tight and wait for her to heal him up instead of asking questions else she would make sure to lock him up in the Hospital Wing with only books on health subjects for three whole days.

OoOoOo888888888OoOoOo

Later on at night when Remus tried making eye-contact with Black, he was purposefully ignored and the small boy pushed down the slight hope of not-exactly-friendship that had been blossoming inside him since the morning. He turned away with a smile just for the sake of smiling even though nobody would see it for sure and spelled his curtains shut. As he settled in his bed and laid down on the pillow, he felt something hard right where his head was.

He sat up and dug under his pillow to find a new rectangular block of his usual Honeydukes chocolate and stared at it before realising that perhaps it had been a mix-up only to find a paper with his name in an elegant hand-writing attached to the back of it. With trembling hands he whispered _Lumos_ and pulled out the torn scrap of parchment and turned it over.

_'I suppose you could do with some of this.  
>I certainly won't apologise for not kissing your cuts better, Loopy-oh sorry-Lupin.'<em>

In the dim light Remus could see no names or signature but it was so obvious that he parted his curtains just a little only to see Black's curtains shut. Still grinning like he hadn't in years, he shut his own curtains and settled with his back against the headboard and tore open the chocolate wrapper in gentle crinkles.

When he finally took a bite of the chocolate, it tasted of friendship.

_-Fin-_


End file.
